


the kids from yesterday

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Discussion of Death, Existential Angst, M/M, Post Advent Children, Shinra Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Reno's feeling old despite the fact he's only twenty-seven and he muses on why that is.





	the kids from yesterday

Reno was lying naked in Rude’s bed, staring at the ceiling of the dark room and waiting for Rude’s alarm to go off. He never woke up before Rude’s alarm and he didn’t like this. Finally, it went off and Reno immediately rolled over and smacked it off.

Rude grumbled next to him. “Reno?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing awake before me?”

“Fuck if I know,” Reno said. “Maybe the past… what eight? nine years are finally catching up to me.”

“Now’s a bad time to be developing a conscious,” Rude replied, climbing out of bed.

Reno snorted. “It’s not that. I just feel old, you know. I’m twenty-seven, but I feel like I’m forty.”

“Why’s this on your mind now?”

“I think it was all those kids,” Reno said. “All those kids who were, you know, kids. I was young when I joined the Turks. I wasn’t that much older than some of those street kids. I’m pretty sure Strife was young when he tried out for SOLDIER too. I know Fair was thirteen/fourteen when he signed up. And wasn’t Sephiroth on the ground in Wutai at fourteen?”

Rude started rummaging around in his drawers for clothes. “What are you saying?”

“Who do you know from our generation of people that we worked with during the war that are still alive?”

Rude was quiet.

“I can list em on one hand. You, me, Tseng, Strife… stop me if you think of more.”

“Vincent.”

“Was in the basement of Shinra manor in Nibelheim.”

“Rufus.”

“Doesn’t count, we worked for his dad then not him.”

Rude opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Everyone’s dead and most of them died young.” Reno huffed. “I’m older than Sephiroth was. Terror of terrors was only twenty-five when he died the first time and I don’t think you age in the lifestream. We’re the only four Turks left and fuck, Elena’s like a baby compared to the rest of us.”

Rude didn’t say anything else as he continued getting dressed.

Reno sighed. “I don’t like feeling so old.”


End file.
